As a screen for projecting a projection image by reflecting the projection light from, for example, a projector, a screen including a light control layer formed of a polymer membrane having a special structure having a light control function of scattering or diffusing and transmitting a light incident from an angle region within a predetermined range and straightly transmitting a light incident from an angle region outside the predetermined range is known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-69836). Further, although it is not technology for a reflection-type screen, a screen for continuously changing an incident angle of a light to be scattered using a light control plate capable of controlling diffusion of the light and a method of manufacturing the same are known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H2-51101).
For example, in controlling an incident light from a projector incident on a screen using a light control layer such as that in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-69836, the incident light is straightly transmitted through the light control layer and reflected at a desired angle at the time of incidence. At the time of emission after the reflection, the light is diffused and transmitted through the light control layer and controlled to have a diffusion distribution in a predetermined angle range. Accordingly, a brighter image can be projected while diffusing the light. Further, the light from the projector incident at a predetermined angle with respect to the screen can be directed in a direction in which an observer is present and an outer light incident at a different angle from the light from the projector can be directed in a direction in which the observer is not present by controlling a diffusion angle of the light control layer and an angle of the reflection layer, resulting in a high contrast of an image displayed on the screen. However, an area in which a bright high-contrast image can be observed is determined based on an angle with respect to the screen, as well as a distance from the screen (an observation distance). In the case of the screen such as the screen in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2004-69836, since a diffusion range of the image light reflected by the screen is limited, for example, when an observer approaches the screen and reaches a position in the diffusion range of the image light emitted from a center side of the screen but outside a diffusion range of an image light emitted from a periphery side of the screen, an image on the periphery side rapidly becomes dark or invisible, unlike an image on the screen center side. Further, such a position is in an arrival range of the outer light reflected by the screen, resulting in low visibility of the image. For this reason, an increase of the diffusion range of the image light through the light control layer may be considered. However, as the diffusion range increases, the light control layer needs to have a structure in which more layers are stacked, resulting in a thick and heavy screen. Further, when a screen having a general mat characteristic is used without using the light control layer as described above, the diffusion area is widened and the above problems do not occur even when the observer approaches the screen to some extent. However, since the image light is diffused in a wide range, a dark image is provided to the observer.
Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H2-51101, the technology of the light control plate to change an incidence angle of the light to be scattered is disclosed as described above, but an application of the light control plate to a screen for projecting a projection image from, for example, a projector by reflecting the projection light is not disclosed or suggested.